The Judgment of Paul's Family
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: Paul's family come for a visit the same day Nico gets kicked out of the Underworld. Can Nico survive the judgment? Can Annabeth and Thalia deal with it right after Luke's death?
1. Chapter 1

**Paul**

My stepson, Percy Jackson, was in his room and it sounded like he was talking to someone. I walked over to his door and knocked.

"Annabeth, hang on," he said. He opened the door. "Oh, hey Paul you knocked?"

I looked at the holographic type image and blinked.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Annabeth she's a friend from camp, and my girlfriend."

"That's the famous Annabeth?" I joked.

"Err…. she's not exactly famous," he said.

"Seaweed Brain why do I have a feeling this has something to do with you?" the girl, Annabeth asked.

"Because you know me that well," he smirked.

"Oh, by the way. The Hunters are coming to camp for a little while."

Percy groaned.

"Thalia is cool. But everyone else hates my guts. Not that I blame them."

"Don't start that again!" Annabeth shouted. "That was not your fault, beside Nico has already let go of it, you need to."

"Fine. I have to go."

"Alright."

Annabeth waved her hand the rainbow disappearead.

"I came in here to tell you that my family will be staying for a little while. And to warn you, they are a bit… odd and can be pretty judgey."

"Be glad you haven't met my dad's side of the family," he grumbled. Percy was a half-blood, or demigod, and his dad was the Greek god Poesidion.

***2 Days Later***

**Percy**

My mom, Paul, and I were all waiting for Paul's parents and sister to show up. It took half an hour before the doorbell finally rang. It wasn't Paul's parents, jjust Thalia, a daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia?" I asked. "What? Why?"

"Yes. Who else would I be? I wanted to come see what you were doing."

"I don't know. Okay, waiting for Paul's family to show up," I said.

"Thalia, you're welcome to stay," my mom told her.

"Okay…. Mrs. Jackoson or Blofis?"

"Call me Sally."

Thalia nodded. The doorbell rang again and it was Paul's family.

"Hi, I'm Greg Blofis and this is my wife, Katlyn and our daughter, Kelsey. Who are you?" Greg asked looking at Thalia.

"That's Thalia," my mom said. "Percy's cousin."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Paul said.

"Why are you here?" Katlyn asked.

Thalia shrugged.

"Because she enjoys coming over," my mom said.

"Very well, though you look like a medivial princess gone goth. And it's despicable."

"Rude," Thalia muttered. Then sweared quite a bit in Ancient Greek.

Paul's parents walked off to the guest bedroom but Kelsey stayed behind.

"I'm Kelsey," she said.

"Percy," I told her. "This is Thalia."

"So, you're cousins. I would've thought you were something more."

"Eww!" we both shouted.

"I'd never! That's just weird. Besides I don't date!" Thalia yelled.

"And my girlfriend is your best friend."

"That's another reason."

"Wow, so why are you in your cousin's house?" Kelsey asked.

"I come over when I'm in town."

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked another question, I knew Thalia was starting to get annoyed,

"I travel a bit around the country and I don't always end up here."

"Okay."

Paul's parents walked back in.

"What are you kids up to?" Katlyn asked.

"Apparently, playing how many questions relate to one topic," Thalia said sarcastically.

"I don't like your attitude young lady."

"And I care?"

"You should! Didn't anyone teach you manners?"

"No," my mom, Thalia, and I said at the same time.

"Irresponsible."

"How about you not talk about my friend like that?" I asked.

"Thanks, Kelp Head."

"You're welcome, Thalia."

"Young lady," Katlyn said. "Why did you call him a name?"

"It's a nickname!" Thalia shouted. "That he happens to be okay with being called."

"Thalia, chill. This could be a lot worse."

"You're too laid back. Sort of like the ocean," Thalia laughed.

"That's why they call me Kelp Head."

"Wow, you two are immature," Kelsey said.

"We just know how to keep our inner child alive."

"Percy, I really though your friends would be all stiff and mature."

"Yeah, right," Thalia said. "Unless we're talking about a small group of people. Most of us are laid back."

"Okay, as much as I'd love to have this conversation," Greg said. What's for dinner? I hope sort of seafood."

My mouth dropped open.

"No," my mom told him. "We don't eat seafood in this house."

"Why not? Ever had some delicious salmon or maybe you should try horse meat."

"No," my mom told him. "Fish and other sea creatures are too nice to be eaten."

"Well then what are we having?"

"Meat loaf and potatoes."

"Gross," Greg said.

"Dad!" Paul yelled. "Respect their life choices geesh."

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Who else is going to show up?" KAtlyn muttred. "It's not right to have girls in a boy's apartment."

"Thalia is my friend!" I yelled. "And we're related for Zeus' sake. Could you get the door, Thals?"

Thalia nodded and opened it.

"Nico!" I yelled. "Come in."

"Who's that?" KAtlyn asked with disdain.

"My other cousin, Nico."

"How many cousins do you have and don't they have other people to talk to?" Kelsey asked.

"Eh…" Thalia and Nico both said.

"Nico, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Nevada for the year."

"That didn't go so well," he grumbled.

"Two guesses? You and your stepmom got in a fight?" I asked.

"Yes," Nico said.

Nico sat down next to me.

"Are all of your friends doom and gloom or have a bad attitude about life?" Katlyn asked.

"No!" I protested. "We can actually be a very fun group of people."

"Seriously? She thinks _I'm _gloomy?" Nico asked.

"I've met worse," Kelsey said.

"You have what!" Greg snapped.

"Not friends, dad. Just people that I've tried to get to have a good attitude. You two really should be a little happier."

"That'll happen when Annabeth wears a dress," Thalia said. "And doesn't like architecture."

"Never?" I asked.

"Duh."

"Who's Annabeth?" Kelsey asked.

"A really good friend," Thalia said.

"She's not going to show up here is she?"

"I don't think so. If she does she'll probably let us know first."

"These two didn't," Greg said.

"Gods! Get over it," Thalia said. "We always come here to see him. Seeing as he's our _friend_."

"I don't like your attitude, young lady," Katlyn said.

"And I don't like how judgemental you are!"

"Thalia!" my mom said. "Eh… no use."

Everyone calmed down then Katlyn asked a question.

"Thalia, Nico what school do you go to?"

"Home-schooled," Thalia said.

"Ask Percy," Nico said.

"Thanks," I told him glaring.

"Well?"

"Our summer camp is sort of a boarding school during the school year. Nico goes there."

"Why?"

"Because he can."

"I meant why does it double as a boarding school?"

I shrugged. I never really asked.

"That's a good question. Who do you call?" Thalia asked.

"Ghostbusters!" Kelsey finished.

"No! You ask someone who spends too much time gaining knowledge. I swear she could tell you exactly how half of the monuments in the world were built and when."

"Who?" Greg asked.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Don't you have guy friend other than Nico?" Katlyn asked.

"Yes."

"He's friends with just about everyone," Thalia said.

"That's true."

Thalia glanced at her watch.

"I've got to get to camp now," she said. "Nico are you coming?"

"I'll catch up."

"Tell Annabeth I said hey!"

"Okay. As long as you two stop being all romantic love birds around me. It's disgusting."

"Says you!" I shouted.

"See you when I see you," Thalia said.

"See you then, by Thalia!"

With that she left.

Twenty minutes after that Nico left.

"Is that normal?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then."

**A/N: A crappy one-shot. I just think most mortals would judge demigods pretty harshly if they didn't know about their past.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and Kelsey was sitting on the couch.

"Ready for another day of talking to us?" she asked with a laugh. I shrugged.

"Actually," I told her. "I have plans today. I'm supposed to help with this thing at camp. We have so many new campers it's just easier to have the older campers introduce them and explain the ropes all at once."

"Isn't that how most camps do it anyway?"

"Yeah. But, we aren't like most camps. People show up at odd times throughout the year and usually it's no more than twenty or thirty per year. There's been about fifty new capers within the past week."

"Wow," Kelsey said. Paul came in.

"So, what're the plans today?" he asked me.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Katie, Nico, and I are going to be giving tours of camp and helping people get settled into their cabins. Then we're probably going to eat something in the pavilion or by the lake. So, camp day!"

"You really love your camp, Percy, don't you?" Paul asked.

"Yes," I said seriously. Camp was a second home to me and to many of the other demigods it _was_ home.

I ran to my room just in case Annabeth IM'd and it was a good thing too because two seconds after I shut the door the IM came up with Annabeth looking at me.

"Hey, Percy. Calling to let you know that the camp day orineatatiion is rescheduled to next week."

"Why?"

"A new kid accidentally burned down the stage."

"Wow," I said. "So, want to come over?"

"Sure," Annabeth said then disconnected the IM.

I walked out of my room and saw my mom.

"Annabeth's coming over, Mom."

She squealed.

An hour later Paul's parents were in the kitchen with us complaining that the blue food was unsensible and childish.

The doorbell rang and I practically ran to answered the door.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said.

"Hey, so, can I come in?"

I nodded and let her in.

"Who is _that?"_ Greg demanded.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said. "I don't believe I've met you, what's your name?"

"Greg Blofis and this is my wife Kathryn, don't you have any guy friends, Percy?"

"Yes, I do. Annabeth is my girlfriend."

"Yeah. Now, I have nearly gone ballistic with the explaining this week."

"So, about the stage, what happened?"

"I don't even know," Annabeth said. "I woke up and the stage was in ruins."

"Next question, when did we get a stage?"

"A week ago," Annabeth said. Kelsey walked in the room from who knows where.

"I thought you were going to be gone today," she said.

"Our stage got messed up," Annabeth said. "What's your name? I'm Annabeth."

"Kelsey. Aren't you Percy's girlfriend?"

"Yes. Percy does every person on planet Earth know that the second they meet me?"

"No," I lied.

"You're a goofball, you know that?"

"I love you," I told her sweetly.

"I love you too," she said then leand over and kissed me. Kathryn coughed.

"You two are too young to know what love is!" she yelled.

"We are not!" Annabeth objected.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," we responded together then laughed.

"Can either of you even drive yet?"

"No" we said.

"That doesn't mean we're too young to know what love is."

"Yes you are. What makes you think you love each other?"

"We just know!" Annabeth shouted.

"Okay, chill. Anyway, don't we have problems to settle?" Percy asked.

"Well, actually. For once someone else handled it."

"Who?"

"Malcolm."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, now I came here to hang out with you."

Kathryn looked annoyed.

"how do you know what love is?" she asked again.

"We're teenagers we know what it is."

She sighed in indignation and walked away.

"Kelsy," Annabeth offered. "Want to come hang out with us so you're not the only kid here?"

"Sure," Kelsey sad then go her parents permmison.

"Hey, mom, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay."

"how can you allow your son to go off with a girl all alone?" Kathryn asked.

"I know the girl and trust her."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said then the three of us walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Kelsey asked.

"Up for pizza, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, is Nico there?"

"Of course Nico's there he loves Italian food."

"Isn't he the really dark kid?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh you've met him?" Annabeth asked. "he's pretty cool once you get on his happy side."

We walked to the oizza parlor and Nico aready had a table.

"Hey, guys. I guess hanging out is the plan now that we have postponed orientation."

"yes, I had sevral back up plans," Annabeth said. "One problem I didn't know anyone would be dumb enough to completely destroy the stage."

Thalia walked in.

"Hey, Annabeth we have another problem."

"If it's bad news about camp don't even bother telling me. I'll find out when I get back."

"Little bit touchy about a summer camp, aren't you?" Kelsey asked.

"You don't get it," Annabeth said. "It's complicated. What's the problem, Thals?"

"Leo found some sort of underground bunker and we found a bunch of old stuff. We have no idea what it is, though."

"Who's Leo?" I asked.

"New kid, pretty good with building and technology fire is good," Thalia said.

"I don't want to be rude," Kelsey said. "But, I don't know about this sort of stuff can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, what do you like?"

"I like to read," she said. "Any of you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"We're all dyslexic," Annabeth said. "I read it once but don't rember that much of it."

"I've never heard of it," Thalia said.

"I don't have that much time to read," Nico said and I just told her I hadn't read it.

"Anything else?" I tried.

"Do you guys ever play a game where you try and sit completely still and not talk?" Kelsey asked.

"ADHD," the four of us said.

"All of you? Do you have the same ancestors or something?"

"Kind of," the four of us said.

"Then aren't Annabeth and Percy incest?"

"No!" we shouted. "Our family doesn't look it that way."

"Kelsey, there's a sports center across the street," Annabeth said. "We can go race on the track or swordfight, or just play a sport."

"I'm not any good at sports, but I'll try. What do you guys want to play?"

"We should play basketball," Annabeth suggested. "Or volleyball."

"Volleyball," Kelsey suggested. It took two hours to get her to be able to hit the ball over the net then once we did that she decided she'd watch us pay a game. Boys vs. Girls. Annabeth and Thalia won in about ten seconds.

Thalia, Nico, and Annbeth walked back to camp and Kelsey and I walked back to my apartment.

"How'd it go?" my mom asked.

"Percy and his friends are great at sports and can't sit still very long."

"Well, of course they are. They enjoy that kind of thing, where's Annabeth?"

"She had to get back to camp," I said. "Apparently, finding underground tunnels is not a good thing."

"Wait, why wouldn't she go home? It's the middle of the school year," Greg said.

"Our camp isn't just a summer camp, kids stay year round for various reasons."

"Mom, orientation is going to take a while. Now I see why we just give tours to people the day they arrive. Even with a thousand back up plans things go wrong."

"Annabeth plans way too much sometimes."

"Of course she does," I said.

Kelsey headed to bed and I figured that I could befriend her even if she was the polar opposite of almost every demigod on the planet.

**A/N: This was only going to be a one-shot but I did get a request to add another chapter. So, there you go. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

_Previously: __**Kelsey headed to bed and I figured I could befriend her even though she was the polar opposite of nearly every demigod in the plantet.**_

**Now:**

I met Paul's parents, Kelsey, my mom, and Paul in the kitchen the next morning.

"Percy, a twelve year old girl stopped by and she asked if I'd seen Thalia."

"It's a camp thing," I said. "I'll let Thalia know. Why would they check my apartment?"

My mom shrugged.

"Is everything you do a camp thing?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes," I said. "But not today, Annabeth is going to be redesigning the stage and Nico decided that he would disappear off the ace of the Earth. And Thalia is probably busy."

"What about the twins, Connor and Trevor?" Paul asked.

"Connor and Travis, Paul. They aren't twins, just super close in age. Travis is a year older."

"Wait are those two coming over?" my mom asked.

"No, I think they were planning something. Though they'd be insane to try anything right now. Annabeth is going insane trying to not terrify everyone with her temper."

"Percy," Kelsey asked. "So no plans today?"

"No," I said. "Annabeth will tell me if she needs help with something."

"Does that mean teaching kids how to swim?" Paul asked.

"Hades, I never thought of that. You know how dangerous camp is without knowing how things work. You know I wonder what Annabeth would say if I aked about that."

"Don't stress her out anymore," my mom said. "You'd think she was in charge the way things have to go perfect."

"Are there any adults in that camp?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes," I said. "Do you think kids can live on their own? Wait never mind we probably could."

"Except for the whole flooding the bathroom," Paul laughed.

"One time," I groaned.

"Really?" Kelsey asked.

"I was twelve," I said. "And I was really irritated with someone trying to pick on me so it all went downhill from there."

"Okay," Kelsey said. "What are we doing today."

"I thought we could go to a museum," my mom said. "And invite Annabeth, Percy?"

"Which muesem?" I asked.

"The one you went to in the sixth grade."

"That sounds fun, maybe I'll learn something new."

"That's settled. Do you know if she's in town or at camp?"

"My guess is she's at camp trying to get a couple of seconds of peace and failing. I don't know."

"Call her," Kelsey suggested.

"I don't have a phone," I said. "And we usually don't use them for communication at camp and she never has her phone turned on unless it's an emergency."

"What is her definition of emergency?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know. Mom, I'll go IM her that way I can reach her."

I ran into my room and created an Iris Message.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth whispered back. "Why are we whispering."

"Meet me at my apartment," I whispered.

She noded and disconnected the message.

"She'll be here in a bit."

We all got ready for the day and Annabeth showed up and hour later.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"To a museum," I said.

"This will be so cool! As long as you don't say anything to stupid."

"You'r one to talk," I said. "Who knew that I drooled in my sleep?"

Anabeth smacked me playfuly in the back of the head.

"Ow," I mocked.

"You and I both know that didn't hurt!"

I smirked and laughed at her expression.

"Okay, you win!" I surrendered.

"I always do," Annabeth said.

"True," I said.

"Can you stop being so romantic?" Kelsey asked.

"Okay," we said.

When we arrived at the museum Annabeth moth fell agape.

"This is so cool!" she practically shouted.

"Okay, you and Ancient Greece," I said.

"I've been around it since I was seven," she said in indigation. "I think it's okay for me to enjoy it."

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked it.

"Our camp is Ancient Greek themed," Annabeth said. "And I started going there when I was seven and up until I was twelve I always stayed there. I had never left until Percy asked me to come with him. When we were about fourteenI started to realize I thought of him as more than a friend."

"I thought the same thing," I said. "I guess we are both oblivious."

Kelsey nodded.

We walked through the museum and stopped at different things.

"Hey, Percy look at this," Annabeth said as she pointed to a stone structure with twelve statues, one for each of the twelve ollypians.

"This is so cool," Annabeth said. I nodded.

We broke for lunch and sat down.

"So, are you having fun?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I think it'd be really cool to have a replica of the Athena Parthenos here but they still haven't revovered the original one."

"How do you _know_ that?" Kelsey asked.

"I would know, trust me."

We left the musem shortly after and Annabeth headed on back to camp.

**A/N: There if you want more of this story suggest what they can do.**


End file.
